


A Place To Call Home

by EphilliaAllora



Series: Timeskip AU [3]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Other, established marriage, timeskip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphilliaAllora/pseuds/EphilliaAllora
Summary: Elfnein sits waiting for Mrs Maria and Mrs Tsubasa to return home so she can deliver some important news.





	A Place To Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this with XV not in mind since I just wanted to get this idea out there. Im assuming Elfnein in AXZ is about 10 or so years old so this happens about 6 years after AXZ.
> 
> Using ChrisWrites‘s trans tsubasa AU 
> 
> Also Fudo is fucking dead and Yatsuhiro is head of the Kazanari family because I don’t wanna deal with Fudo

Elfnein looked between the clock on the living room wall to the front door for what felt like the hundredth time in the past 10 minutes. She moved her gaze back to the documents on the coffee table in front of her, checked she had all the ones she needed and shifted them into a slightly neater position, also for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Her eyes drift back to the clock “ _It’s okay, they’re still on their way, it’s going to go fine_ ” she tells herself. “Just in … and out … in … and out” Elfnein lets out the breath she was intentionally holding. She was far from the anxiety attacks Mrs Maria suffered, but the method still helped to calm her when she needed it. 

At the sound of the door unlocking Elfnein bolts upright in her chair and stands in one motion “W-welcome home! Mrs Maria! Mrs Tsubasa!” her heart pounding again against her chest. 

“Thankyou Elfnein” Mrs Maria returning the greeting, arms full of shopping bags as she props open the door with her shoulder so an also burdened Mrs Tsubasa could enter “Just give us one moment and we’ll be free to go over the university paperwork with you” Elfnein nods and sits back down, failing to smooth out a crease in her shorts that isn’t there. 

Mrs Tsubasa walks back into the living room a few moments later, Mrs Maria in tow “Okay we should be sorted, we didn’t mean to make you wait” they both sit down on the sofa across from Elfnein. 

“So what’s the news” asks Mrs Maria, doing a bad job of hiding her worry and anxiety. Elfnein takes a breath and picks up one of the documents, before saying with a nervous smile “I got in” showing them both her university admittance letter. Mrs Maria, no longer bracing herself for bad news, exclaims “We knew you could do it!” a smile blooming across her face. 

“That's excellent news, so you just need to get Uncle to sign the forms and everything will be in order, correct?” asked Mrs Tsubasa, sounding proud. Elfnein takes another deep breath, now was the part she had been preparing for all morning. “I... “ another breath “hopefully won’t be asking the commander to sign my paperwork” as expected this elicited a look of confusion from the two women. 

“ _Come on you can do this_ ” she picks up the second document from the coffee table and slides it across for Mrs Tsubasa to pick up. “This is..” she begins, before looking back to Elfnein. 

“I want- sorry, I would… really like it if” Elfnein paused and sucked in a big breath, holding it for a second before exhaling in a rush “I would like it if you would both be my parents!” she hated how shaky her voice was, she loved the two women across from her as much as Carol had loved her Papa.  
But she was still terrified the feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated.

A stab of fear, she watches the looks of shock on Mrs Tsubasa and Mrs Maria’s faces as they look between her and the adoption papers. Would they say yes? It felt like an eternity had passed before Mrs Maria suddenly bursts into tears and bounds around the coffee table to wrap her in a bear hug.

“Of course we will!” she said between happy sobs. It felt like all of her anxiety deflating from her body and rising to cloud nine at once, she returned Mrs Maria- her Mama’s hug and felt tears pricking her own eyes.

She felt another pair of arms wrap around her and turned to Mrs Tsubasa- her Mother joining the family hug. “You’ve always felt like a daughter to us, it would be good to have it down on the family register” says her Mother, always the calm one. 

Elfnein eased into the hug and they all sat there for a few moments before her Mama broke off to wipe her tears away. “Now for the last part” she turned to her Mother again “I.. don’t know how I should ask this, it seems rude, but with the way it currently is-” 

“It’s fine dear” her Mother cut her off, giving her a warm knowing smile “If it means we get to be a family, I can suffer not being listed as a mother on the register” she gave Elfnein’s hair a gentle tussle “Okay, we should fill out the form so we can mail it off before the end of the day” she said getting up to find a pen.

Mama let out a somewhat exasperated breath “Okay I need to wash my face so i don’t smudge anything, you feeling okay?” she asks, always the worrier. 

“Im the best I’ve ever been Mama” Elfnein replied, having caught the smile her Mama was beaming earlier. Her Mama started to tear up again “Oh thats going to take some getting used to” she said with a smile “Don’t laugh at me every time i tear up okay” giving Elfnein another quick squeeze she got up to go to the bathroom.

Elfnein sat in the smaller sofa for a moment before seeing her phone buzz on the table. She reached over and unlocked it. [How did it go?] the Commander had sent. 

[Very well Grand-uncle Genjuro] she sent back. 

After a few seconds she received a rush of messages from her contacts, all saying [Welcome to the family Elfnein]

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in about 4 years and this is my very first time writing Symphogear fanfiction. If you have any feedback I'd love to hear it.


End file.
